A Thousand Years
by Salicky
Summary: They say love lasts forever no matter what happens to those who are in love.


**I was up last night and decided to write a song fic, so enjoy~. Oh, and there's going to be switching between point of views, (If it seems to be switching at all), so just a fair warning. **

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Castelia City. The streets weren't as crowded, and there were birds chirping in the distance. Now for Roderich Edelstein this was music to his ears. He liked the city when things were calming down and wrapping up for the day, because that meant he got to spend some time with the person he loved. Now the person he was in love with went by the name Xavier. He stood 5'5" and had the attitude of a narcissist. They were currently on Mode street on their way to the docks, and so this is where their story begins…

Roderich smiled at the blue haired man before him. That man would often have a flirtatious look in his blue eyes, but today it was different they were softer somehow. But anyways that was the man he knew and loved, Xavier. Seeing that cocky bastard would made his heart race. He was his world, his everything.

"_Heart beats fast"_

"Hey Roderich are we going to watch the sunset at the docks today?" Xavier grinned almost dorkishly as he asked a question which he already knew the answer to.

"Ja, we're going to watch the sunset," Roderich responded in a hushed voice. Watching the sunset with Xavier was something he enjoyed doing. There was never a day where he didn't enjoy doing this with him.

"_Colors and promises"_

Roderich then turned towards the docks, motioning for Xavier to follow. Xavier hastily walked on ahead of Roderich, stopping a distance away from him before waiting for the man to catch up.

"Come on!" Xavier urged, growing impatient with the other. Of course Roderich knew Xavier was going to take off like that. It was a habit that Xavier had, running ahead only to grow impatient upon having to wait for the other.

"Ja, Ja. Slow down bitte," Roderich mused as he caught up with Xavier.

The docks were not that far now, all they had to do was cross the street. Roderich looked both ways before returning his attention to Xavier, who was standing next to him at the time. He noticed that the man had been staring at him, so he made a mental note to tease him about all the staring later. Xavier smiled slightly, hesitantly taking the Roderich's hand, "Shall we?"

"_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall"_

"Yes Xavier we shall," Roderich answered, giving Xavier a small kiss on the cheek before leading the way across the street. Little did he know that a car was headed straight towards them, and the next thing he knew was Xavier pushing him out of the way, yelling, "Roderich move!"

Roderich hit the ground with a thud, immediately sitting up to see if Xavier had gotten out of the way. Much to his dismay, Xavier hadn't been able to move, so Roderich ended up watching Xavier get hit by the car. He was shocked, it was all so sudden. Why? Why did it have to be Xavier and not him? After a few moments of sitting there in shock he scrambled to his feet, running over to Xavier's side. "Oh Gott Xavier no!" he screamed, his voice strained as he fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Upon reaching Xavier he fell to his knees, and pulled the other close so that he was holding him in his arms. "Ach nein… Xavier…"

* * *

Xavier smiled weakly up at Roderich. He knew that he, himself, had already lost too much blood. All hope of being saved was lost as well. There was so much pain, and yet when he looked at Roderich it would all hurt less. Roderich was there and that was all that mattered to him.

"_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow"_

Xavier felt as if there wasn't much time left since his consciousness was already slipping out of his grasp. "R-Roderich…" He started to speak, trying his best to hold on long enough to tell him those three words one last time. "Ich liebe dich."

And with that he felt himself slip away from reality and into darkness.

"_One step closer"_

* * *

Roderich felt those words hit him, hard. They meant so much to him it hurt, it hurt in a way words could not describe. So he buried his face in the other's hair and burst into tears, knowing that would be the last time he would hear Xavier say that. "Ich liebe dich auch," He murmured, pulling away from Xavier's hair to look at his face one last time. "I will always love you even if you aren't by my side."

"_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more"_

Roderich still watches the sunset to this day, hoping that maybe he would see Xavier once more.

* * *

**OKAY okay I know the characters are out of character but I was in the mood to write something based off this shipping I see on twitter. They're always kissing for some reason the two. Well I'm getting off topic, Feel free to review. I hope you enjoyed reading it Bye~!**


End file.
